The Substitute
by Lady Nigh
Summary: Dr. Akai has been hopelessly pursuing Miss Iba for years.  Shino has finally decided to do something about it.  DrAkaiOC.  Strong M, for heavy erotic themes.  Let me know if I need to tone this down.  Complete.


_I will say this now: I watched the dubbed version of the anime. Some may call this cheating, but I don't care. I don't speak Japanese, don't know a damn thing about the language, so rather than butcher the noble tongue by trying to add in -chans and -kuns when I haven't a clue what they mean, I chose to stick to what I know: English, and plot. Yes this story actually has a plot… I think. So read and enjoy, because anyone who's seen the anime knows that Dr. Akai seriously needs to get laid._

**The Substitute**

Dr. Akai strolled into class 2B under the pretense of dropping off one of the student's medications. In reality he'd commandeered the bottle of allergy medicine for an excuse to stop by and visit Miss Iba. If he could only get her attention he could finally confess his love and convince her to consummate it on one of his many luxurious beds.

His entry into 2B was greeted by the most perfectly shaped pair of buttocks, clad in a short navy business skirt, and bend enticingly over the desk. He'd always found Miss Iba enticing even in her drooping tank top and cargo pants, this more feminine look sent desire straight to his loins.

"Miss Iba, you look more and more lovely every time I lay eyes on you."

A strange but pleasant alto responded. "I'm afraid Miss Iba is home ill, but I thank you for the compliment." The figure straightened and turned to him. Indeed it was not Miss Iba. The woman's burgundy hair was swept into a loose bun, revealing an attractive face with smoky eyes, and a supple mouth.

It took Haruaki a moment before he could speak again. "Sick? What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"Nothing too serious. She stayed up all weekend playing a prototype of the latest final fantasy game, and simply collapsed from exhaustion. I'm Miss Takei, the substitute," she explained while bowing politely. The bow also allowed Dr. Akai a generous view of the lace-clad bosom beneath her jacket.

Haruaki quickly diverted his attention back to her charming face. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Takei, and my apologies if I was out of line with my comment earlier."

"Not at all." The substitute smiled. "So long as I may repay it by noting that you fill out that lab coat quite nicely. You must be Dr. Akai."

Haruaki confirmed this and explained that he had only stopped by to deposit a student's medication. He was preparing to leave when she called after him.

"Wait. Could you help me?"

"How might I help you Miss Takei?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Miss Iba keeps her chalk. I was looking for it when you came in, but the only thing I can find in her desk is a heap of game cartridges."

Haruaki attempted to help her find the chalk but only succeeded in getting more personal glimpses down the front of Miss Takei's suit. "I'm not seeing any in there. I'll talk to one of the other homeroom teachers about lending you some for the day."

"Thank you so much, doctor. It was pleasant meeting you. If you ever need an assistant in your lab, don't hesitate to ask."

Haruaki left the room as quickly as he could without causing a scene. The tension in his loins was immense. He was in love with Miss Iba, but he couldn't deny that Miss Takei was painfully enticing. He was definitely going to have to deal with this little problem before conducting his start of term physicals.

XXXXX

Shino shook her head in frustration. For three years her brother had pursued Miss Iba, and he was still relieving himself in the supply closet of his office. She had unintentionally overheard such a session only moments ago. If she didn't intervene, and soon, her dear older brother was going to become a monk. That or he might seduce a student. She knew full well there was no need for the female students to strip to their underwear for their start of term physicals.

All thoughts of setting up her brother were pushed to the side as she entered the faculty lounge and saw her old school friend Takei Satsu. "Satsu, what a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise? Dear friend, you agreed to be my recommendation. You must have said something good, I just finished with my first class."

"So you're teaching?"

"Subbing. Just finished Homeroom with 2B. What a lawless group! The boys got a hold one of the girls undergarments, and tried to auction them off in the middle of class."

"Besides the wild antics, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely. It's great to get back in the magical community after so long. Which reminds me, I ran into your brother this morning. You didn't warn me he was so handsome."

The bud of an idea began to bloom in Shino's mind. "Was there a problem?"

"Not a problem really. He walked in while I was bent over the desk, and gave me a rather generous compliment."

"Did he now?" Shino plan was rapidly unfolding.

"Oh, Shino, please don't be angry. It was just some harmless flirting."

"Dear Satsu, I'm not angry. In fact you've just made my day. Are you busy tomorrow?"

XXXXX

When Haruaki stepped into his office on Tuesday morning the last thing he expected to see was a pair of shapely legs standing on his desk. Following them up he saw the ruffled skirt of a French maid's outfit a tightly laced bodice, and a tidy bun of burgundy hair. One arm was reached over her head and was industriously tackling the cobwebs with a goose feather duster.

"Miss Takei?" he choked out of his tightening throat.

She turned neatly on one strappy heal. "Dr. Akai," she greeted with a curtsy. "I'll be down in a moment, I just need to finish the last of these cobwebs. When's the last time someone was up here?"

Haruaki's attention was drawn up under Miss Takei's skirt as she lifted herself on one toe to reach higher. "I honestly can't recall." With great effort he managed to pull his eyes away from her black ruffled boy shorts just in time for her to turn her head his way.

"It can't have been too recently, there's a whole colony up here."

Clearing his throat. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why exactly are you dusting my office?"

"Miss Akai was very helpful in helping me get this job, so when she asked if I might help her by tidying the lab I couldn't refuse. I must admit, however, the maid uniform was a strange request."

_So Shino was behind this_. He knew full well why she'd dressed Miss Takei up like a mail order wet dream, and too her credit it was working. With each sway of those fishnet clad thighs, his trousers got a little tighter. Deviously he pulled his chair away from the desk and set it in front of his microscope. He pretended to be browsing some paperwork until he heard noise of mild surprise.

"What was that?" Haruaki asked seeing Miss Takei glancing around her.

"I noticed you moved the chair. I was just wondering how I was going to get down."

"Oh, how careless of me. Here, allow me." Striding gallantly over to his desk he took Miss Takei by the waist, and helped her to the floor. They both stayed in that position a little longer than was strictly necessary. Satsu was feeling the firm shoulders which she had previously admired, while Haruaki ran a hand gently up her side. Amber eyes locked with smoky grey, and the language of attraction was spoken in glances. Satsu's breath hitched and she was the first to pull away.

"My, that was… very helpful of you. I should get back to cleaning before I do something very unprofessional." It was not a rejection, nor an accusation. In fact it was a blatant admission that she wanted to do something inappropriate.

His own thoughts had gone way beyond unprofessional when Miss Takei started scrubbing the floor. The sight of the sumptuous woman on her hands and knees undulating with the motion of her scrub brush. He was approaching physical pain with the desire this woman was inspiring.

He thought briefly of Miss Iba. He thought he loved the woman. After all she was attractive and… well here, at the school. Reality caved in on him, he'd been chasing the woman for years with no reciprocation. Now right in his office was a beautiful woman, who clearly desired him, if she wasn't actively seducing him.

Miss Takei stopped scrubbing long enough to stretch a kink in her neck. Haruaki had another devious idea. "If your neck is bothering you I could massage it for you."

"Are you sure?" she asked demurely. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I insist. Have a seat."

Satsu sat gracefully in the proffered seat, and surrendered herself to the doctor's hands. His hands were strong and firm. His touch quickly melted away any stiffness, then proceeded to create an entirely different kind of tension. Satsu bit her lip trying to keep her moans in check.

"You know, Miss Takei, I think you have a serious medical condition."

"I do?" she asked warily.

"Indeed. A severe physical arousal. If untreated it could greatly affect your mental health."

She began expressing her moans more freely. "So what do you suggest, Doctor?"

"Bed rest, and a thorough physical examination."

She stood and pulled the doctor into a searing kiss. "Tell me the truth, how serious is my condition?"

"Critical," he whispered before planting a line of kisses in the hollow of her neck. "I'll have to begin treatment immediately."

Satsu tangled one hand in his long black tresses, holding his head closer to her skin. The other was working its way under the hem of his black turtleneck and was exploring his firmly toned abs. She let out a soft cry as the doctor's lips devoured a particularly tender spot.

Haruaki was losing himself fast. Her hands upon him, her heavy breasts pressed against him. He wanted her and right now. Focusing all his concentration he magically locked the door, and tore back the curtain to the nearest hospital cot.

Satsu sensed that this wasn't the time for a slow seduction, and quickly removed her ruffled boy shorts, leaving herself fully clothed yet perfectly accessible. "Hurry, Doctor," she begged while getting on her knees to lick and kiss his abdomen. "I'm burning up. I might not make it."

Haruaki gasped as each flick of her tongue went straight to his groin. He forcibly pulled Miss Takei to her feet, turned her, and bent her over the cot. It took him only moments to free his throbbing phallus from his trousers, and apply an ever handy condom. He took one moment more to touch and caress the perfect buttocks beneath that skirt before plunging into her tight moist channel.

They both gave a satisfied moan at the intense pleasure of their union. Satsu could only clench her fists in the crisp hospital linens as Haruaki set a frenzied rhythm.

Suddenly the sensations within Miss Takei reached a peak, she bit down onto the rumpled sheet trying to muffle her cries as her body thrashed back and forth.

Haruaki's own climax came not long after. He might have collapsed on the floor just then, but Satsu had recovered enough to help him onto the cot. With great care she removed the condom, and disposed of it. She then climbed on the cot, and lay next to the doctor, panting as heavily as he.

As she lazily caressed his face, Haruaki threaded a hand into her silky hair which had come loose during their coupling. Teasing a strand, he found that it came down to the middle of her spine. The sex had been incredible, but he was slightly disappointed that he hadn't taken the time to undress her properly.

"Do you think I'm cured?" she asked deviously as she nuzzled his face.

Haruaki returned the smile with equal wicked mirth, "The first treatment went very well, but I'm afraid this is a permanent condition. I'll have to see you for treatment at least three times a week."

"Is that all?" she asked, gliding her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Haruaki stifled a groan. It was amazing how quickly this woman could get him to rise again. "Perhaps this is more serious than I thought. I'll have to keep a constant watch over you, so I can administer treatment whenever necessary."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Please," he whispered. "Call me Haruaki."

"Satsu," she said, equally breathy. They lay caressing each other for a moment before Satsu finally spoke again. "Well, we've already played doctor. I'd better get back to cleaning up this mess we've made."

Haruaki pondered her words for a moment, then gasped as she proceeded to lick him clean.


End file.
